fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Netnu (Citiverse)
Kaio William Valentino, now known as "Netnu", is a villain from the TOSWALAUNTIDNWTR reboot, 20XX. Like his original counterpart, Netnu is a vengeful person who seems to be a clone of Unten. Unlike his original counterpart, however, he has a completly different backstory, motive, and personality. He seems to have a relationship with Dragmire, and hates Unten and all of his friends. In all of his recent appearances, he is voiced by Anthony Del Rio. History Kaio and his family were a sub-species of Beorns, and fled Zeon months before The Reverse happened. The reason for this was to go and raise Kaio somewhere else, and they found North Stationary a suitable fit. The Valentino family were a wealthy family, and while not as rich as the Virsanks, they were happy with their livestyles. Kaio, at 15 years old, went his family to South Stationary on a vacation when Dragmire's forces appeared and kidnapped Netnu. Taken to an old building, Kaio was strapped to a table and done horrendous experiments on by an unknown creature. One involved the removal of his left eye, the loss of memories, and fur color-change. 3 years after being tortured, Kaio finally became a new creature. The creature named him "Netnu" and sent him after Unten. Thinking that Unten is a clone of him and is his "long lost brother", Netnu set out to find him, eventually finding a spot of hatred for Unten. Appearance Netnu has red fur and a maroon right eye. His left eye is robotic, with a metallic outline and metallic eyelids, with the pupil being light blue. The ends of his hands and feet are orange, and a stitch is running across his right leg. He wears a yellow cape, torn up with holes and rips. He's usually seen with a wide smile on his face. Personality Before becoming Netnu, Kaio was a kind person, similar to Unten himself. He always stood up for what was right, despite his parents being snoobs. He would secretly go out at night and share his riches with the poor, especially for winter. When turned into Netnu, he's lost all of his memories, having new memories in their place. He now finds pain and suffering funny, and developed Anti-Social Personality Disorder, in which he cannot be able to express emotions and instead mimics them. However, there seems to be good in him...somewhere... Games He Appeared In *2045: Netnu makes his first appearance here. He works for Dragmire and is a strong foe. *2046: Netnu returns. He now works for Doomulus, but shows a hint of morality when Milli saves him from death. Trivia *The creator of the reboot, DoodleFox, joked about killing off Netnu in the second game. *In the credits of 2046, Netnu has a full-blown memory about his parents, starting to cry. *He once owned a pig when he was 13. *A leak has revealed that Netnu will sucessfully kill Unten's parents in the 3rd game. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:20XX Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Clones Category:Reboots